Wrath of a Changeling Queen
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and her minions travel to Tartarus to teach Lord Tirek a lesson for trying to absorb all the magic and love of Equestria for himself.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"The Wrath of Queen Chrysalis"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had been some time since Queen Chrysalis and her minions of Changelings had failed to take over Canterlot on the day of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding. The Changelings were broken, they were defeated and denied the chance to feed on the love that Equestria produced. Now, Queen Chrysalis was going to do everything in her power to one day get revenge on all those who had ruined her plans, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, the Princesses, everypony.

However, when she learned of the actions of a certain centaur who had escaped from Tartarus, there was no doubt in her mind that if her eventual plan for revenge would succeed, she would have to eliminate this particular centaur. Disguising themselves as pony guards, Chrysalis and several of her best Changeling warriors climbed up the stairs towards the cell of that particular centaur. Once they approached the cage, they shedded their disguises and banged on the bars, causing the centaur to face them.

"Who bothers me?" grunted the centaur and before he could fully turn around, two Changelings jumped into the cage and tackled Tirek to the ground. "Take your claws off of me!"

Tirek struggled against his captors and Chrysalis came forward, her horn glowing with a strong dark green magic aura. Once the horn was at full power, she placed it at Tirek's throat, her face filled with anger and fury.

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Chrysalis, her voice growling like an angry animal's. "Answer me at once, pathetic creature!"

"I don't have to answer to you," whispered Tirek in a sarcastic voice. "I've done my dues, now leave me alone before I steal your magic!"

Tirek then tried to steal Chrysalis' magic, but remembered that the princesses had taken away his ability to do so. This left the centaur completely defenseless against the Changeling Queen. No matter how hard he tried, Tirek could not do what he had to do.

"Steal our magic?" chuckled Chrysalis as she walked to the back of the cage. "You can't even steal anything, Tirek. We've heard stories about what you are capable of and we know of what you have done."

"Then, why do you come here?" asked Tirek, only for Chrysalis to turn around and roughly grab Tirek by his throat.

"BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO STEAL OUR FEEDING SOURCE!" screamed Chrysalis, angrily into Tirek's face. "WE NEED THE LOVE OF PONIES TO FEED ON AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US!"

"What is that to me?" sneered Tirek, pretending not to be frightened of Chrysalis' fury. "I always longed for the day when I could have all the magic in Equestria all for myself. That was my goal that I have always had."

Chrysalis grunted as she released Tirek from her grip, sending him down onto the floor of his cell hard.

"Love is also magic," she said quietly. "When you absorb the magic from ponies, Lord Tirek, you are also absorbing love as well! Love that we need to satisfy our hunger! Perhaps maybe that you need to understand what happens when Changelings are threatened with starvation by creatures like you!"

Chrysalis then aimed her front leg at Tirek and with one quick swing, punch Tirek's bare chest, causing him to be thrown against the bars of his cage. As Tirek laid crumpled on the floor, clutching his chest tightly, he looked up at Chrysalis with a look of anger and retribution deep in his eyes.

"By escaping from this lovely prison, Tirek and trying to rob Equestria of our food source," remarked Chrysalis, continuing to walk around Tirek like a vulture. "You invoked the wrath of the entire Changeling Kingdom and so, we have come to give you a little warning: leave the magic of Equestria to us for the feeding or suffer the consequences. Understand?"

Tirek merely just snarled at Chrysalis and spat in her face. Chrysalis growled at this sign of disrespect and whacked him across the face again with her hoof. Rather than wincing in pain again like before, Tirek simply chuckled in amusement.

"Do you think I will listen to someone like you?" he remarked as he struggled to his feet. "I am Lord Tirek and I will do as I please if it means…"

"You will listen to me!" snapped Chrysalis, her voice ice cold as she grabbed hold of Tirek once again. "Be warned that the most important ponies in Equestria belong to me and my subjects, not some melding centaur like you and I swear, if you ever escape from this prison again, I will have you not only absorbed all your love and magic, but I will have you killed like the meddling bug that you are and your head will be on my throne!"

Chrysalis then used her magic to choke Tirek, causing him to once again be deprived of air and vital oxygen.

"So, let that be a lesson to you ," she snarled and soon, released her grip on Tirek, causing him to fall even harder onto the floor of his cell before turning to the Changelings that accompanied her. "Come, my minions, let us leave our enemy with these happy thoughts."

The sarcastic sound of Chrysalis' voice was painful for Tirek to hear and he simply retorted by growling slightly.

"She thinks that I can just bow to her level?" thought Tirek, as he collected himself from the beatings he had taken. "Well, I won't go down that easily! Yes, I may be powerless, but I will escape one day and then, all the magic in Equestria will belong to me and you will pay dearly for your abuses against me!"

Soon, Tartarus was silent again and Chrysalis along with her most loyal subjects made their way back to the Changeling Kingdom, having carried out her warnings against Tirek.

"Summon all of my changeling generals," she ordered one of her Changelings. "The time has come to start preparing our plans for revenge against our enemies and soon, we will feed on Equestria's love for generations!"

Chrysalis cackled loudly as she went off into the night, leaving a bruised Tirek alone to think about what had just happened to him.


End file.
